<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monument by jenovasilver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946716">Monument</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver'>jenovasilver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But when has he ever, Choking, Corruption, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Hallucinations, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Past Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Past Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Poor Cloud Strife, Sephiroth is not playing fair, Size Difference, Threesome - M/M/M, bad end?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth want to make Cloud remember what they had long ago. What better way than sex? Even if Cloud doesn't know it...or want it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marco/Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monument</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Will I ever write anything with Cloud that's nice and romantic? Probably not.</p>
<p>Music to listen to-Monument by Röyksopp and Robyn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cloud wasn’t sure where he was going…but he could feel that he was being led by the hand. Pulling him out of bed and leading him out of his apartment to stand in front of Marco's door. Since that incident, he ACTUALLY wanted to avoid Marco at all costs, despite his promise to Tifa. This weird man in black might have some connection to Sephiroth...and still, knowing that, Cloud touches the doorknob.</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>‘Don’t be shy…come inside Cloud.’</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>Cloud hesitated, that <span class="u">voice</span>, that needling pressure forcing itself into his skull…no, this wasn’t <em>right</em>, he needed to back away, to flee. He knew nothing good was lying beyond that door.</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘I’m waiting for you.'</strong>
</p>
<p>He entered Marco’s room, feeling like he was sinking into a clawing darkness.</p>
<p>
  <strong>'A Memory...'</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>⫷</strong> <strong>✦✴✦</strong> <strong>⫸</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cloud looked all over the interior of the Combat Simulator, the inner chamber wasn’t too massive but when you were looking for something so small it could take forever to decipher what was what. Even though the lights were on, Cloud <em>still</em> couldn’t find it…he couldn’t tell his mother that he lost such a precious thing and he knew he shouldn't worn them. Okay, he needed to calm down, he couldn’t give up, what if it got stepped on? Crushed?</p>
<p>“I have to find it…c’mon, *ugh* where are you?” Cloud whispered to himself, when Simulator door slid open. “Who’s there?!”</p>
<p>“You first.” Sephiroth said coolly as he walked in, his eyes narrowed when he was looking at small blonde IM. There’s been an uptick in Avalanche members infiltrating the HQ causing an array of grief for the President and staff members. “I saw **** access code on the door and clearly, you’re not him, so-” Sephiroth raised his sword, “Why is that?”</p>
<p>
  <em>-**** A <strong>name</strong> he couldn't place...-</em>
</p>
<p>“I-I sir..” Cloud fumbled on his words but he mustered the strength and stood at attention, “I’m looking for something.” Sephiroth’s eyes narrowed to green slits, “Oh! No sir! I *sigh* it's my earring, it felt out of my ear when I was training earlier. I looked everywhere so it has to be in here. If I can't find it here then..” That <em>felt</em> true, it sounded to random to be a lie and Sephiroth sheathed his sword.</p>
<p>“An earring?”</p>
<p>“Yes sir, it’s a white stud…like this.” Cloud pointed to his right ear.</p>
<p>“Why do you concern yourself on something so little? Replace it.” Sephiroth asked and Cloud looked defeated.</p>
<p>“The earrings belonged to my father…it’s my responsibility to take care of them.”</p>
<p>“I see…then I won’t get in your way. Don't take too long.” Sephiroth tilted his head and turned to leave Cloud to his search when he spotted a small sparkling bead, he picked it up and examined it carefully, “Hmph…I believe this belongs to you.” And Cloud swore he looked over that area at least a thousand times and rushed over when Sephiroth extended his long arm and pulled Cloud over; almost smashing into him. “If something like this is so special to you, perhaps you should be more cautious.”</p>
<p>“Y-yes, sir.” Cloud stuttered, he could feel Sephiroth’s muscular frame and his heat, his <em>heartbeat</em>…he was close, probably *too* close for comfort. There was a danger here and yet he was still drawn in, Cloud steeled his nerves to take the earring from his hand and Sephiroth smiled, enjoying Cloud’s glimmer of bravery.</p>
<p>“Can’t you not reach me?” Sephiroth grinned and Cloud stopped, he hated being teased and looked away only to have Sephiroth gently lift his face upward to place the earring into Cloud’s ear, he felt him shake a bit.  “Are you sensitive to touch?” then slid his finger down his nape.</p>
<p>“N-no sir, just ticklish.” Cloud moaned and he tried to move from the touch but his body was buckling.</p>
<p>“You have passionate moans; **** must be very pleased to hear them.”</p>
<p>
  <em>-His name...this..who? Why can't he <strong>remember </strong>?-</em>
</p>
<p>“Sir-”</p>
<p>“Would he mind if I tried you? You have no real attachments to him?” Sephiroth whispered and pulled Cloud back to his body after he wiggled away, it felt too good.</p>
<p>“W-we're friends and I mean, we're not-”</p>
<p>“He’s mine as well…” And Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's wrist and forced Cloud to look into his eyes. “**** and I....our bonds as the 1st SOLDIERs. Will you share that bond with me?” Cloud was speechless, what could he say? What should he say…?</p>
<p>
  <em>-Bonds...of <strong>SOLDIER</strong>.-</em>
</p>
<p>It was such an odd question and he wasn’t sure of the right or wrong answer. He didn't have a chance to.</p>
<p>Cloud was silenced by a kiss, it crashes his very body almost to nothing and he barely could process what was happening;<em> Sephiroth was <strong>kissing</strong> him…</em></p>
<p>Sephiroth reached for the access panel for the training room and locked the door.</p>
<p>The sound of the lock was almost like a nail pinning down Cloud’s last bit hope of ever getting away. He tried to wiggle free from Sephiroth’s grasp but the instant he felt Sephiroth’s warm skin of his bare fingers, Cloud’s resistance shrunk. This terrified him, he’s only known **** and was comfortable with his size, **** was gentle and <em>kind</em>…he never pressured Cloud or anything like that. **** was love, <em>safety…</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>This was not ****.</strong>
</p>
<p>“S-stop it please sir...not...here.” Cloud begged then pushed away, it was all he could do and Sephiroth stopped, “I can’t do this. I'm sorry.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Sephiroth asked innocently enough but Cloud truly had no answer; it felt great but it was more of a sensory overload for him and Sephiroth grew a little impatient. Rarely there was a challenge in these endeavors, yet this Cloud, an mere IM actually <em>wanted</em> him to stop? Interesting, Sephiroth chose wit. “You do not want me?”</p>
<p>“I-no, sir-it’s just….” Cloud stammered, tripping over words...it didn’t make sense. His body <em>wanted</em> it but his heart and mind were racing in different directions. So Sephiroth merely slid his hand under Cloud’s shirt and traveled around his nipples, “Ahhh!” he WAS sensitive, any little touch or stroke could set him off.</p>
<p>“Then you have no real answer, unless you have committed your heart to ****?” Sephiroth hummed suggestively, he then moved his hand from Cloud’s chest to the base of his spine and lower, he was on <em>fire</em>. Sephiroth squeezed his ass and pulled Cloud close again, “**** loves so many things and so easily."  Something about the way Sephiroth said it just made him feel…<em>cheap</em>, “You spread your legs to him and of course he cares for you. Most men would take the chance without fail..” And Cloud's blue eyes SHONE in anger; if looks could kill.</p>
<p>“**** is special.” Cloud muttered and Sephiroth knew but it didn't matter now, **** didn't know what to do with this boy. He bends Cloud backwards as he climbed on him, the silver hair fell almost like a curtains draping over Cloud’s body.</p>
<p>“I'm sure he is.” In this position, Cloud had little choice but to glance into Sephiroth eyes…pale green, almost like a serpent's eyes; the light in the room made it hard for Cloud to make out the irises and it stabbed into his mind. Only the faint shadows of his hair as he bent closer and down on Cloud’s lips gave him a good look and by that time, his resisting was wavering onto nothing. “Lights.” And the lights inside the training room instantly turned off, now it was only the soft glow peering through the glass of the door illuminated their next actions.</p>
<p>Cloud took a deep breath, since the lights were deactivated the room became colder and that was thankful respite, it cooled his back and wisps of his breath began to escape from his mouth. Sephiroth’s lips and tongue dragged along the center of Cloud’s chest, tasting soap residue and inhaling the fragrance, he smelled good and nearly resisted trying not to leave marks. He gave that up once he completely removed Cloud’s uniform, leaving only his black shirt raised above his chest….</p>
<p>Hickeys had a way of making unwanted conversations with soldiers and mercifully, if Sephiroth was going to leave hickeys on Cloud….they would certainly be in places that not even Cloud would know. His tongue and lips traveled lower, Cloud’s nipples got the most attention, Sephiroth sucked and flicked them gingerly and continued to massaged in-between his thighs.</p>
<p>Cloud couldn’t believe how wonderful this felt and how absolutely terrifying as well, he’s feeling the inner warmth of Sephiroth's mouth and a loud desperate gasp escapes him as he shamefully released.</p>
<p>That voice; that frail moan of weakness surprised Cloud and Sephiroth glanced up at his face from below his waist. Sephiroth was intoxicated by Cloud, the haze of his eyes blended with passion, exhaustion and fear. It was growing to the center of his waist, Sephiroth was turned on….violently. Cloud saw the small white trail on the corner of Sephiroth’s mouth with embarrassment; he really tried to hold on. He really WAS sensitive.</p>
<p>It didn’t matter to Sephiroth at all and flung Cloud legs wide open.</p>
<p>
  <em>He was going to <strong>wreck</strong> this boy.</em>
</p>
<p>Cloud didn’t have a chance in hell now, the look in his Idol's eyes cracked the barrier of resistance in Cloud’s mind and he wrapped his arms around Sephiroth’s neck. He lifted his waist to accommodate Sephiroth and tried his best not to clench, it was hard, first it was needling and Sephiroth seemingly toyed with him; he didn’t completely enter inside Cloud but instead nudged his tip halfway in. This was the last warning, the last signal of what was going to happen next…he thought he be sure that this is what Cloud wanted but he knew the boy wasn’t sure WHAT he wanted.</p>
<p>The illusion of choice was all Sephiroth needed to show to him, Cloud bit on his lip, it was in his court…The first time he had sex, **** was slow and calm. He didn’t drive in too deeply, just enough to be inside and it was wonderful; painful and wonderful. And after some more play Cloud became accustomed to him.</p>
<p>“I'm ready sir.” Cloud said in the softest voice, that was it and Sephiroth barreled through; Cloud coughed, gagged as his entire body trembled and he was left near blind from the sudden pain. It was bigger then ****…much <em>bigger</em>, his legs began to shake and instinctively Cloud wanted out, no more…no more.</p>
<p>“Breathe. Accept me.” Sephiroth commanded and Cloud struggled to do just that, he stared down at Cloud’s blank face and heard him hiccup, his body clench up making further entry difficult. It was understandable, there was still a faint bit of a draft on his flesh but he couldn’t go in deeper or face giving the boy further injury. The best thing he could do was get the ball rolling and moved in and out, the movements would keep them warm. He kissed Cloud as he moved, “Breathe.”</p>
<p>“Ahh…hahhh….” Cloud gasped, he shoved his hands on Sephiroth’s chest to try to pull him off but it was too late, Sephiroth was feeling good and to stop now would just be unfortunate, so Cloud would just have to get used to it, “Ahhhh…”</p>
<p>The room crumbled in the darkness, it was hard for Cloud to even focus on anything between the tears and his body shooting up and down; his senses were beginning to fail and he soon couldn’t even hear any outside noise. It just the sounds of sex, he swapped at Sephiroth’s chest weakly and his fingers tangled around his silver hair; that is what he focused on....Sephiroth’s hair.</p>
<p>The pain slowly lessened, nowhere near fast <em>enough</em> but it was going away, Sephiroth rocked his hips and moved upward to the right; this was great, tight almost unfeasible to believe that he was not plucking a virgin…he saw the trail of blood creeping from underneath Cloud. He knew he wasn’t but damn if it didn’t feel like it.</p>
<p>Cloud feebly reached his hands up and wrapped them around Sephiroth’s neck and squeezed, this came to a shock of course but it wasn’t enough to constrict his breathing in slightest, in Cloud’s hazed brain, he was being attacked, his body was being invaded and the natural reaction is to survive and to defend…this was a <em>threat</em>. Somehow that idea didn’t sound too bad to Sephiroth, it meant control, power…this dual eroticism played well with him and he lowered his head to Cloud.</p>
<p>“Do you want to kill me?” Sephiroth cooed and Cloud tried to speak, he only could squeeze tighter, “Then kill me.” and Sephiroth paced his own hands around Cloud’s slender throat, the only difference was he didn’t squeeze. If he did then it would be more then likely he would kill Cloud, “Kill me.” he chanted and then switched his hands to place them and held on to his waist. Sephiroth lifted Cloud up and settled him on his thighs, he was bounced and twisted and Cloud had no choice and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth’s shoulders.</p>
<p>This was it, Sephiroth felt it…the coming surge and the end of the storm; finally spurted inside Cloud, the sudden scorching rush filled him. All of it was pouring in until it had nowhere else to go but out and screamed then moaned almost harmonic into an orgasm.</p>
<p>
  <strong>'Oh the memories.'</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>'Of us.'</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>⫷</strong> <strong>✦✴✦</strong> <strong>⫸</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cloud was ripped out of the memory and sunk to his knees...he and Sephiroth? IMPOSSIBLE!? He'd NEVER do that, that was a lie...some weird gross trick that Sephiroth was trying to insert into his mind...he needed to calm the fuck down. He's a 1st Class SOLDIER, well, Ex-SOLDIER.</p>
<p>The room was no different than his own, no decorations or anything to signify Marco’s identity…just sparse steel walls and a small dresser with medical kits to tend to his festering wounds. Marco laid in an almost corpse-like pose, unmoving, barely even breathing with slight groans of pain. There was an smell, something like iron…that ‘Mako’ smell that slowly began to build the longer Cloud stood there…watching this ‘Marco’ sleep.</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘Go to him.’</strong>
</p>
<p>“No…I’m…” Cloud muttered to no one, the voice chuckled, and Cloud swore he felt that on the back of his neck followed by a ghosting of leathered fingers on his skin, brushing the soft hair affectionately. Cloud keened into it, every part of him was screaming to run, to get out of this place but his feet were bolted to the floor.</p>
<p>Marco let out a hoarse cough and groan, Cloud’s heart raced…he could feel it pumping so hard.</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘Touch him’</strong>
</p>
<p>Cloud reached out only to have Marco’s hand snatch his own, the environment shifted flashes of men in black robes, a crater soaked in Mako, words chanting about Reunion, about returning to the planet. Cloud yelled and tried to break free and was stopped by a solid form behind him, gloved hands on his forearms holding him in place. Marco sat up in the bed, still holding Cloud’s hand and started to remove his bracers and glove.</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘Longing to connect...to unite.’</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiroth’s voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘Skin against skin....your heat.’</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiroth’s <strong>voice.</strong></em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘Embrace me.’</strong>
</p>
<p>Cloud was sinking, Marco’s image faded and Sephiroth was before him in all his terrifying beauty, this wasn’t real,<em> this wasn’t happening</em>. The hold on his forearms squeezed and pushed him forward, the fear was in his throat, Cloud couldn’t scream and by the time he did he was face to face with Sephiroth.</p>
<p>“Hello Cloud.” Cloud shook his head, he shut his eyes…this nightmare it had to end, he tried to pull free but he didn’t have strength to fight. He felt Sephiroth's hand on the back of his head pushing him to the clone Sephiroth's crotch, momentary flashing to Marco ragged and worn body. The smell of iron and Mako fetid on a rotting body, "Don't be afraid...this is what we want." Cloud could feel something digging into his mind, almost like there was someone looking into his head. "Don't deny this."</p>
<p>"Y-you're not real...none of this is...real." Cloud's mouth was forced open with Sephiroth's fingers enter in, tilting his head back and forced his tongue down his throat. It was long...inhumanly long, Cloud began to choke and quake, he gripped the long strands of Sephiroth's hair to pull, to fight. Something was pouring down his throat, burning and spreading into his <span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc">esophagus, Cloud could FEEL his mind becoming more fuzzy and his eye sight blurred seeing the strange Black Whispers rising in Marco's room. Cloud pulled free and coughed wisps of glowing green, feeling the darkest pulling him down to Marco grasp as he shifted back into Sephiroth. The monsters in the room...and he all alone. "S-sephiroth." </span></span></p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Yes...Sephiroth, my <strong>idol</strong>..</span> </span> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"Show your love for me." Sephiroth's voices echoed throughout the dark room as Cloud lowered his head and opened his mouth.</span> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>